gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GrouchMan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sansa Stark page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XD1 (Talk) 15:53, November 21, 2012 Hi Looking at the recent wiki activity page I think you're well on your way to the Caffeinated 100 edits in one day. Good Luck! Ch'vyalthan (talk) 02:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I went to your contributions page and count 40 since it switched to Dec 16, two and a half hours ago. You have others for Dec 15, but I have never got an answer to the question of whether that award is 24 continuous hours or during one calendar day. Anyway, at this rate you will get it soon now. I wonder if there is one for 200 or 500, etc. let me know there doesn't seem to be a list of all available badges.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 02:24, December 16, 2012 (UTC) What happened? Did you get the badge?Ch'vyalthan (talk) 02:39, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Let me know when you do then I will know if it's edits in a 24 hours period or one day based on date, you don't need to answer right away if I'm bothering you in the middle of something.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 02:53, December 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey there Hey! good, thanks. 10:08, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Starring It is impossible for Oona Chaplin (and others) to be both a "Supporting Role" and "Starring" - the two categories are mutually exclusive.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:47, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Upcoming Video Series Hi, GrouchMan! I'm Brian and I work with Wikia. I'm hoping to touch base with you about a series of recurring videos we have planned for the Game of Thrones community, and maybe being a part of it. Would you mind dropping me a line on my wall or by email at brian@wikia-inc.com when you have a sec? Thanks!! --Brian 18:12, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Following Up Hi, GrouchMan. Got your response. Thanks! To put it more directly... Do you have interest in being IN the video series?? Thanks! Brian 14:50, April 10, 2014 (UTC) : Sure... Here's some more info. I'll have a video example to show this evening. Will be posting it at that link. : Brian 16:48, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Categories While we appreciate the effort, they are a lot of more important things related to season 4 that you could help out with. Category redirects aren't really that significant, and the amount of time you spend doing that can be better spent on other areas of the site. Let me know if you need pointing in the right direction.-- 17:21, April 10, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't fixing any category redirects, I was organizing the pages by the actors' last names. But if you're sure about it what should I do that would b viewed as productive? -- [[User:GrouchMan|'GROUCH'Man]] ([[User talk:GrouchMan|'MY' TRASH CAN]]) 17:23, April 10, 2014 (UTC) : Please read the page header on my talk-page. It's not... wrong, just unnecessary, and definitely a job for another time, when we're not all so busy with S4, and needing the activity page to be as clear as possible to spot for vandalism. Season 4 actor and minor character articles need to be created, and current articles need to be kept up-to-date with information from the most recent episode.-- 17:36, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::I've started disambiguation pages, does that count? -- [[User:GrouchMan|'GROUCH'Man]] ([[User talk:GrouchMan|'MY' TRASH CAN]]) 17:41, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::: Again, that's a job for another day. It's season 4, and other actual content pages that we really need help with.-- 17:44, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::Which pages? -- [[User:GrouchMan|'GROUCH'Man]] ([[User talk:GrouchMan|'MY' TRASH CAN]]) 17:51, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Well, they are over 2000 articles on this wiki... if you see something that isn't up-to-date make it so.-- 17:54, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I shall. By the way, there's something extremely important about me that I think you should know. -- [[User:GrouchMan|'GROUCH'Man]] ([[User talk:GrouchMan|'MY' TRASH CAN]]) 17:55, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: ?-- 17:58, April 10, 2014 (UTC) I have a learning disability called Asperger syndrome. -- [[User:GrouchMan|'GROUCH'Man]] ([[User talk:GrouchMan|'MY' TRASH CAN]]) 17:59, April 10, 2014 (UTC) That's why I'm still organizing categories. I'm kinda OCD about that stuff. -- [[User:GrouchMan|'GROUCH'Man]] ([[User talk:GrouchMan|'MY' TRASH CAN]]) 18:07, April 10, 2014 (UTC) : Well, you shouldn't let that get in the way of editing here. You are a Game of Thrones fan, aren't you?-- 18:09, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Well to be honest, I find it very interesting, but I started to edit here because my very dear friend Jayden Matthews is an editor here. We met 5 years ago, almost on the Harry Potter Wiki & we've been close friends ever since. I started to edit here so he & I could actually stay in touch. Sorry if I deceived anyone :'( -- [[User:GrouchMan|'GROUCH'Man]] ([[User talk:GrouchMan|'MY' TRASH CAN]]) 18:11, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::: I know "The Knight of the Flowers" in passing myself, both here and from UESP.net. He hasn't edited in months, and his account has been disabled. Last time I spoke to him in chat was last May, he was engaged to be married. You're unlikely to see him on here.-- 18:18, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::I had no idea. We haven't spoken for months now. Wait, are you also from the UK like he is? -- [[User:GrouchMan|'GROUCH'Man]] ([[User talk:GrouchMan|'MY' TRASH CAN]]) 18:19, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I'm Brit. There's a few of us around here.-- 18:26, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Just as I thought. I'm an American so ya know. Jayden & I are like really good friends. We haven't spoken in a while; I totally understand though; we're both really busy guys. -- [[User:GrouchMan|'GROUCH'Man]] ([[User talk:GrouchMan|'MY' TRASH CAN]]) 18:28, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :: So... are you going to be making any Game of Thrones related contributions.-- 18:39, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :::I can search for some images for the articles that still need them. How does that sound? -- [[User:GrouchMan|'GROUCH'Man]] ([[User talk:GrouchMan|'MY' TRASH CAN]]) 18:40, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::Why was Jayden's account disabled? -- [[User:GrouchMan|'GROUCH'Man]] ([[User talk:GrouchMan|'MY' TRASH CAN]]) 19:00, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I don't know. He probably requested it be shut down, as he no longer edits Wikia.-- 21:02, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Most wiki editors have Asperger's Syndrome, it comes with the territory. Well if the categorization stuff is all you can do, it is better than nothing (I just wish you'd gotten to this backlogged categorization stuff in the months-long break before the Season 4 premiere). At any rate I appreciate your dedication.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:20, April 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry my edits aren't very helpful, and I will leave if you want me to. -- [[User:GrouchMan|'GROUCH'Man]] ([[User talk:GrouchMan|'MY' TRASH CAN]]) 23:33, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Your edits are helpful; I wasn't being clear enough, I was trying to be supportive.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:37, April 11, 2014 (UTC) You were, I guess I misunderstood your intentions. Hakuna Matata. :) -- [[User:GrouchMan|'GROUCH'Man]] ([[User talk:GrouchMan|'MY' TRASH CAN]]) 00:45, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Octavia Alexandru Why is Octavia Alexandru locked? -- [[User:GrouchMan|'GROUCH'Man]] ([[User talk:GrouchMan|'MY' TRASH CAN]]) 22:49, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Octavia Alexandru's mother came onto the wiki and asked us to remove information/lock the page due to concerns about privacy. Given that Alexandru is a child actor, legally and stuff this makes such concerns all the more sensitive. We want cast members to not be afraid of Game of Thrones Wiki.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:38, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Video Programming Opportunity Hey there! We're planning an upcoming video about Game of Thrones that we wondered if you'd consider participating in. Let us know if it's something you'd like to do, and we'll get back to you with more information. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk) 21:15, March 4, 2015 (UTC)